


In the Darkness

by Greyregal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyregal/pseuds/Greyregal
Summary: Day 1 for OQ Prompt Party 2018Regina found out she is Zeus' daughter...How far will she go to get Robin Hood back?





	In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> R and R  
> Day 1 OQ Prompt Party  
> Prompt 30 with a little modification

**“In the darkness, two shadows, reaching through the hopeless, heavy dusk. Their hands meet, and light spills in a flood like a hundred golden urns pouring out of the sun” – Song of Achilles**

  
We’ve all heard the story of Zeus and how his mother saved him from his father. We all know that he was meant to rule the world the moment he defeated Kronus. We have all been told of his mischief and sordid affairs. But what we didn’t know is the story of how the hubris-filled Olympian was brought down to his knees. Because he was raised by the nymphs under the protection of Gaia, Rhea was not able to provide him the care and love a child would need. For years, he tried to seek it but repeatedly failed. Until one winter solstice. He changed into his infamous eagle form and flew down to the mortal world from Olympus. He can feel that tonight was different and it was going to change everything. Until he heard the cry of a newborn baby. He entered the room as he changed into a mortal persona he was keeping up.

  
“Prince Henry…” the maid called to him and he nodded in response.

  
“My Lord, I present to you, your daughter…” Cora whispered in a tired but proud voice.

And then he saw the girl with brown hair all bundled up in a white cloth.

She was placed in his arms and when she looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes, he knew that what he was looking for has been found finally. He might not have been given the chance to receive the love of a parent, but he can definitely provide that love to his darling daughter.  
And for the first time in centuries, the womanizer has fallen in love with a little lady.

But he knew the dangers his love would bring.

He was after all, the King of Olympus who has a lot of demigod children who are angry at him because of his neglect and of course the wrath of his wife, Hera, because of his infidelity.

And he can’t risk the safety of his newborn demigoddess because of his past sins.

Later that night, he went back to Olympus and pursued the counsel of Hecate and Psyche, the goddess of magic and souls. He swore both to secrecy by the binds of the River Styx and confided his dilemma and they found a solution.

He would have to divide his essence into two, into a mortal and a god. However, there are consequences.

His persona as the King would become darker and his persona as a mortal would be partially bound to the ancient rules that usually prohibit them from interacting with mortals; which means that whilst he will still be powerful as the king, that same power is insignificant in the land of the living. He will have to abide by the law of the land and no magic is permitted or risk destroying the balance of the universe.

Despite his hesitance, he agreed.

Years passed and the King bowed down to the man.

He watched his daughter grow into a beautiful young woman. Witnessed her cries and pain and anguish.

How he wishes he can do something without upsetting the Fates.

But he couldn’t so he stood by her side.

He was there when her eyes were full of light.

He was also there when that light slowly died.

He stood by her side, come hell and high waters.

Because he loves her more than anything or anyone else.

He did try to ask for a loophole in the spell he was in, only that there wasn’t.

He would have given up his godhood just to see his little girl live a life without the burden of the pain that painstakingly haunts her every single night.

So when it came to the point that Regina was made to choose between her happiness and the person she loves most, Henry or Zeus did not hesitate to give her her shot for a new beginning.

Afterall, he won’t really die.

His essence would just merge together and he would just have to watch her find happiness from afar.

And so he sat by.

For twenty-eight years, he watched his daughter turn away from the darkness, especially when Henry Daniel came into her life as a beacon of light.

He watched her smiles return.

And for once, she was actually as happy as he was the moment he held her.

But then came the saviour and his little was once again tempted by the snake.

And when she was able to resist it, he couldn’t help but be so proud.

But then came another thing he was never able to foresee.

He summoned Aphrodite to see if she was merely playing with the hearts of the two but it Psyche that told that it wasn’t just a game.

His daughter’s soul finally found its other half.

The man with the lion tattoo.

He threatened the goddess of love with lightning and thunder to secure the natural process of their rekindling and conspired with them to protect her.

The universe itself was conspiring among them to ensure the future of the star-crossed lovers.

But then came the threat that almost caused an all-out war.

Hades, Zeus ever jealous brother, stood between his daughter and her beloved.

And he was sure that Hades as trying to get back at him for all the trickeries he’s done in the past.

And the god of the underworld almost destroyed his Regina when he brought out the Olympian crystal, the crystal rumoured to obliterate one's soul.

And once more, he saw his daughter crumble.

He was furious with his brother that he almost had him thrown into the depths of Tartarus to punish him.

And then Hades drove a bargain he could never deny…  
…

After Robin Hood’s death, Regina felt her life-shattering into shards she couldn’t fathom.

And she had to get away.

So out of impulse she never usually acts upon, she books a flight to Greece and here she was standing inside the temple of Zeus listening to the tour guide babbling on and on about Greek Mythology that her dad used to tell her about.

She does always seek the comfort of Henry Sr in good times and in bad.

And now is a really really bad time.

She was lost in her thoughts when a feather fell in front of her. And the words of the tour guide finally became coherent in her ears.

“Zeus has a lot of demigod children and it was rumoured that he gives them a token that bears his symbols… It could be a lightning… or something else like the feather in the pendant holding his cape against the statue” the guide told the eager tourist but Regina’s attention was caught by something else.  
The pendant holding the cape bore the symbol of an eagle, which by fate or coincidence, is the very same insignia her father used to adorn.  
Her heart started to race for a reason unknown to her.

Then her necklace started to feel warm.

It was a gift from her daddy when she was nine and frightened of her mother.

It was an eagle to remind her that birds have the capacity to fly away and chase their lives.

But that was not what she was thinking.

The same eagle that her necklace was to the pendant Zeus was wearing, the same one Henry used to wear.

The temple felt different at that moment.

Like a presence was surrounding her… A familiar one.

She closed her eyes with the image of the statue and opened it with the image of her father… Alive and in front of her…

And very much looked like Zeus.

“Daddy?” she asked, voice filled with confusion.

Her eyes started to fill with tears and she felt him surround her… She felt safe… as she usually does around him…

“I don’t understand” she murmured, tracing her father’s features, memorizing every lines and crease as though he might disappear within a blink of an eye.

“There is time to explain everything” he whispered and led daughter to the world he was willing to sacrifice for her.

“Welcome to Olympus, Princess”  
…

“So you are Zeus,” Regina said after hours upon hours of explanation

And her father nodded.

She was overwhelmed.

Not sure if she was, mad, sad or glad.

But all she asked is a single thing.

“If you truly love me, will you help me bring back Robin Hood?” she asked with a voice filled hope.

The voice that an innocent nine-year-old Regina used to have whenever she wish upon a star.

And her father nodded.

Psyche entered into their presence from a subtle hint from the king, started to explain.

“The human soul used to have two pairs of everything. Two eyes, two hands, two hearts but with only one soul. It was made so one would find its other’s half in one lifetime or another. So if the something destructive happened to another half of the soul, like obliteration per se, the other half gets destroyed along with it.”

“You mean, Robin’s soul is still-“ Regina couldn’t finish her sentence but is putting everything in her to the hope that he can be brought back.

“Yes. But only you can do it”

“How?”

And Psyche answered…

“In such a way that Ariadne did to bring Theseus out of Daedalus’ labyrinth … Through the thread of life. But it isn’t as easy as it was depicted in the mythologies. The stakes are higher because his soul is stuck in the void… In order to obtain the thread of life, you have to put yours on the line… And you need to succeed in bringing him out or you won’t get out at all. The rules are simple. You hold on to the thread. You find him and then you bring him back”

“I can hear a but coming” Regina answered in a silent voice.

“There is…” he father answered

“Do you remember the story of Orpheus and Eurydice?” Henry asked to which Regina nodded to in response.

“It is just like that. Once you find him, neither of you can look back because if you do… You’ll be lost in the void with no chance of ever returning at all…”

They were clouded by silence…

And Regina broke it with conviction

“I will do it.”  
…

The void was exactly as she imagined…

Cold and there was nothing…

Except for the luminous thread she was following.

Her father said that it would lead her to her soul mate…

And just with that, all her fears didn’t matter anymore… Not with what’s at stake.

It felt hours and hours on of walking into nothing until a green hue caught her eye.

She ran towards it and there he was.

Floating in a literal oblivion… Unaware of what’s happening…

She was nervous at the same time ecstatic beyond words…

And within a moment, her lips touched his and he woke to the most beautiful picture he has ever seen in his entire life…

Regina threw herself into his embrace and against her better judgment, cried for what seems like forever…

A time longer than she felt when she thought she had lost him…

“Milady… What- How- I don’t understand” he whispered

“IT’s a lot to explain but I am here because we are not yet over. Our story has merely begun”

And she led him out  
…  
Henry Sr or as we all know, Zeus... he was anxious.

Death was nothing compared to the undertaking of his daughter.

And he will not bear the thought of losing her.

However, laws older than him prevent him from interfering so for the first time in forever, he kneels…

…

A breath shook Regina’s whole body and she sat up from her bed.

She had a nightmare.

More of like a dream.

She chuckled bitterly because apparently, the only way she can get Robin Hood back is through Morpheus’ dreamland.

She was about to cry when she smelled the scents of forest surround her in an embrace and when she looked up… He was there…

Robin Hood really was there and this time, the floodgates opened and she sobbed in fear, in happiness and in everything else.

…  
Zeus was beyond happy…

His daughter and her other half survived the test of chaos and he couldn’t be prouder.

At least, she would finally be truly happy.

And Henry might not be around anymore… but he certainly will be with her in every step of the way…  
…  
Aphrodite was the goddess of love and there are times when her domain and Psyche’s overlap each other.

But it is only now that she’s felt a love this strong.

The one the oracles used to prophesy…

A love stronger than the ones written in the legends.

Or maybe this is the beginning of a new legend.

In spite of everything, Regina’s love for Robin and Robin’s love for Regina is like the sun.

It lights up the darkness.

And it makes the world brighter.

And theirs was only beginning…

And Aphrodite cannot wait to witness the greatest love story of the century unfold in its own time.

After all, timing… It is EVERYTHING…


End file.
